


la tortura

by mirajens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, but not really, failed first time??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirajens/pseuds/mirajens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how not to consummate a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	la tortura

He told himself he should have listened to his gut.

That gut-feeling that he shouldn't have agreed to have sex with Satsuki, that is.

But twenty minutes ago, it had seemed like an okay idea when he balanced that thought out with the reasoning that any healthy teenaged boy with a libido like his would be fucked up to not take up his girlfriend’s proposition to have sex. For the first time, he might add. And when said girlfriend looked like Momoi Satsuki: long hair, perfect figure, amazing legs and the best tits God had ever blessed a woman with? Well, he was only human. Even though some tiny part of him screamed no, he’d pushed through with it.

His doubts stemmed from the very long history he had with Satsuki. They were practically born for the sole purpose to co-exist and consequentially, be together so while Daiki wasn’t particularly observant, it was hard not to know every little quirk of the person he spent all his time with. This came into play the moment Satsuki came into his room.

A Sunday afternoon with his parents at work and hers just as occupied as his, he was alone on his bed moping one thing or another so naturally she sought him out. But it became very clear that it would not be the typical “GET OUT OF BED ITS ALREADY WAAAAY PAST NOON YOU BUM HONESTLY DAI-CHAN YOU’RE WASTING YOUR YOUTH” when he heard her hesitant knock and the even weaker voice behind his door calling out a “Can I come in?” as if she bothered with niceties like that on a regular day. Which she didn’t, he might clarify. Usually, Satsuki barged into his room in her obnoxious fashion, voice loud and demanding, making noise and movement until he was roused from bed. But again, today was not like most days so a very confused (and if he was being honest, worried) Daiki yelled out that she could come in, of course, what the fuck do you think you’re doing out there?

He didn't bother getting out of bed, but he turned so he faced his bedroom’s entrance, and the sight that greeted him once he heard the creak of the door was, well, odd.

Satsuki looked pale, but not the grayish pale he associated with her being sick, but the green type when she was very, very nervous or worried. He had to wonder what was wrong. He sat up in bed, just a little bit alarmed. “Oi, what’s wrong?”

"Nothing!" the squeak of her voice came too loud and fast than normal, so it didnt chase the stress away at all.

He scowled. “You’re such a shit liar, Satsuki. Just tell me what’s wrong already so we’re not wasting time.”

Her face twisted up in a pout and if she had it in her to be offended at his words then there probably wasn't something wrong and she was just being a baby. Probably had to get her lady shots again and was gonna ask him to hold her hand trough it.

"You’re so rude. I just wanted to spend time with you." she pointed out, finally moving deeper into the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. She didn't look anymore at ease than she did five minutes ago.

Daiki scoffed at this, if only to hide his confusion. Why did she look so nervous then? “Did you bring any snacks? None that you made, of course, but the edible type?” his teasing was shallow and only done to relent that stiffness from her posture and aura.

It got his desired effect when she went pink and threw a pillow at him. “You’re the worse. I can’t believe I’m dating a rude, ugly ganguro like you!”

He supposed that was it. She couldn't be in any trouble now, he was certain. Maybe she was just moody. On her period, probably. He shrugged, went back to laying on his pillows facing the wall, willing himself to continue that nap he was having.

He should have known better than this, obviously, since Satsuki was there and she apparently did have something on her mind like he suspected.

"Dai-chan?" came her small voice again. He grumbled irritably, rubbing a hand on his face. He grunted to acknowledge her.

Her next sentence was a doozy and even though it was said so fast and quiet ( _doyouwanttohavesex_ ) he caught it. And it made him blush so hard it showed on his dark cheeks and blood rush to his crotch.

He couldn't say he wasn't expecting this. It had been leading up to this for some time now, but Daiki knew he wasn't going to be the one proposing it. It wasn't from the lack of wanting it (because God, did he want it bad), but he didn't want Satsuki to feel any pressure from him about this. So he told himself he would wait until she bought it up, because that would mean she was ready, right?

( _He didn't know how wrong that idea was._ )

At some point, after Daiki was done blushing, sputtering and choking on his own spit, he addressed Satsuki who sat on the foot of his bed, a nervous wreck. “Right now? Have sex right now?” he probably sounded dumb, but hey, she effectively blindsided him with this. No matter how much he’d been thinking about this and wanting this, he never actually thought of a when.

She nodded curtly. “Why not? Its the perfect time because our parents won’t be home until five hours from now.” Saying this, her brow furrowed and that Basketball Strategist reminiscent look was on her face again. “We can do it in that time frame, right? Five hours is enough?”

Her clarification served to mortify Daiki more. Still beet red to match her face, he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. It won’t take that long.”

She nodded again, looking grim. “Then let’s do this, please.”

And that was how Daiki found himself about to have sex with Satsuki.

* * *

As she undressed, there was a feel in the air he couldn't quite place. At a guess, he’d call it business-like with severe undertones of dread. Seeing her like that (hands shaking as she smoothed her shorts down her legs and removed her top) was enough to make some potent mixture of guilt and apprehension roll around in his gut. He shook it off, telling himself that she was just nervous about her first time, just like every girl would be. Just like he was.

She left her underwear on and Daiki surmised he’d be the one unclasping the sunny bra (good thing he’d been practicing with one hand) since she was too anxious to be fully undressed just yet. It was fine. He took his own shirt off, leaving him in boxers. Equal ground. He sat in the middle of the bed, his legs in the shape of a pretzel. Less intimidating, he thought. “Come here,” he urged her, drawing her away from the edge and closer to himself. She gasped when he put his arms around her, but that was probably only because his skin was cold from the air conditioning.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked just to make sure.

She hummed in assent. “Yes. Do you? Want this, I mean.”

He did. And to prove it, he laid his lips on her.

He could tell she was soothed by this when she sagged against him, losing that tension in her body and just wounding around him. Her arms locked around his neck, fingers gripping into short, navy hair and thighs brushing against his. Her weight was falling more on his lap and if she could feel the strains of an erection against her legs, she didn't say anything about it. She only continued to throw herself into the kiss, methodical and subtle to counter his more hungry, wild kisses. He could hear the gears turning in her mind with the way she tried to feel everything, and with this he figured out she was trying to distract herself.

So he tried to soothe. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back, stroked up her fine legs and drew her in close enough to feel how hot his skin had become. When that didn't work (she was still so…. precise), he moved his lips down to her jaw, then her neck. His large hand smoothed down her but, Palm brushing against the flimsy lace of her boy shorts. A moan tore from her lips and to Daiki, it sounded like a victory. Nips here and there and more touches everywhere, he could feel her coming undone.

Time to move things along before something else went wrong.

He began to ease her down on the mattress, distracting her with his mouth on the valley of her breasts. But when her back hit the cool sheets of his bed, Daiki could tell they were back to square one.

Possibly lower than square one.

She began to tremble when she felt his deft fingers make to unhook her bra. Instantly alarmed, Daiki pushed himself off her so his weight wasn't on her. “Whoa, Satsuki, what’s wrong?” the panic was evident in his voice, and this panic spiked when she bought her hands up to cover her face and something that sounded like a whimper left her lips.

"I’m sorry, Dai-chan!" she said on a sob and before he could comfort her, at tears leaked down the sides of her face.

He paled at this, feeling horrible that he’d somehow put her in this situation. “Don’t cry okay? We can stop. Just don’t cry, Jesus, I’m gonna have a coronary.”

Satsuki wiped at her cheeks. “I’m really sorry. I’m just nervous. A lot nervous. We can try again if you want.” She said that while tears still ran from her eyes. How could he do this when she was clearly not ready? When some part of her was still afraid? Jesus. He wished he knew.

Daiki grabbed the Tshirt he’d tossed by the headboard and put it back on. “What are you doing?” Satsuki said as he laid down beside her, fully clothed now.

"I’m not mad, okay? Don’t think that. But I don't think we should do this now. You’re clearly not ready, and that’s fine. I’m not rushing, so you shouldn't. I don't want us doing this just because you feel obligated to do it. I want it when you do, and that’s enough."

She sniffled as she turned to face him, her half-naked body pressed against him in a manner that was distracting. “I really did want to do this. I love you and I trust you and I want us to have this.” she linked their hands together, his bigger and darker than her small and pale hand; always an interesting contrast. “I don’t know what happened. I’d thought this through last night.”

"Its okay to change your mind. If it’s right, it’ll happen." he didn't want her to fret, and he wished he could assure her some more but his girl was smart. She’d figure out no one was to blame on her own. In an effort to comfort, Daiki kissed her on the cheek. "Let me sleep. It’s been a long day."

When he had squirmed until his face was pressed against her poorly clothed chest, a smile played on her lips. His eyes were already closed, his breathing slow. “Its three in the afternoon and you've done nothing but eat and read magazines since you woke up, you bum.” when he only grunted in response, Satsuki laughed. He was amazing, her Dai-chan. Rude and selfish to other people but did they honestly think she would put up with him if he was as bad as they made him out to be? She dropped a kiss on the crown of his head, a silent thank you before she followed him into sleep.

* * *

Three months later, they tried again on his birthday.

And they succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, not writing any angst for this otp. Send me prompt thingies on sutorausus @ tumblr!!!


End file.
